Drabble Series
by UltimateFujo
Summary: Kiku tak menyangka bahwa Heracles menyukai kucing karena dirinya / Sebuah kumpulan drabble dengan berbagai pair. Kali ini GiriPan atau Greece x Japan / FirstFic, Mind to review?
1. GerIta

Hai minna-san, FuMate bawa ff pertama FuMate ._.)/

Dari fandom Hetalia, dan yaoi pastinya :v

Oh ya, ff ini merupakan drable berseri. Dan pairnya... boleh request xD Tapi jangan marah ya, kalau FuMate apdet sesuai keinginan ._.

Overall, happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Hug<strong>

Hetalia and all the characters © Hidekaz Himaruya

This fic © UltimateFujoshi

* * *

><p>Ludwig menghela nafasnya lagi.<p>

Personifikasi Jerman itu bosan melihat tingkah Feliciano, personifikasi negara Italia. Tiap hari yang ia lakukan hanyalah makan, tidur, bernyanyi dan kabur saat latihan. Seperti tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia perbuat.

"Berhenti bermain-main, Italia!" teriak Ludwig. Feliciano menoleh mendengar teriakan tadi. Tangannya masih mengelus-elus bulu kucing yang ia peluk.

"Ve? Tapi kucing ini lucu~" ucap lelaki dengan keriwil di rambutnya.

"Aku tak perduli, cepat kembali latihaann!" teriak Ludwig lagi, namun intonasinya lebih tinggi dari yang sebelumnya. Gelegar teriakan itu bahkan membuat burung-burung terbang ketakutan.

"Veee~ Untuk apa latihan? Bukankah perang dunia sudah berakhir?" kata Feliciano, berusaha melawan.

Ludwig menghela nafas sebelum berjalan mendekati Feliciano. Sepertinya persimpangan jalan telah pindah ke dahinya.

"Kau ini," kata Ludwig, sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke dahi Feliciano. "Bagaimana kalau suatu hari nanti terjadi perang dunia lagi? Bagaimana kalau ada negara yang menyerangmu? Masa mau kabur. Harusnya kau bersyukur aku dengan suka rela mau membimbingmu latihan. Setidaknya kau harus tahu bagaimana cara melawan" lanjutnya.

Ludwig tersentak ketika Feliciano memeluknya dengan erat secara tiba-tiba. Untungnya ia cukup kuat untuk tidak terjatuh akibat 'serangan' tadi.

"Ve~ Aku senang kau peduli padaku~ Aku kira kau dingin dan takkan memikirkanku~" ucap Feliciano.

"Y-ya, tapi bisakah kau melepaskanku?" tanya Ludwig, merasakan sesak akibat eratnya pelukan itu.

"Tidak, tidak mau! Aku suka pelukan Jerman. Tanganmu begitu kekar, membuatku merasa hangat dan nyaman ve~" Ludwig tahu pipinya telah bersemu merah karena perkataan Feli barusan. Ia tidak tahu kalau Feliciano bisa... romantis? Atau jujur?

"Hahaha, muka Jerman merah ve! Seperti tomat!" tawa Feliciano membuat lamunan Ludwig buyar. Apa? Ia bahkan tak menyadari kalau pemuda itu telah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sialan kau, Italia!" umpat Ludwig sambil berusaha mengejar Feliciano –yang telah kabur terlebih dahulu-.

'_Mungkin, aku harus lebih sering memeluk Italia'_

* * *

><p>So, barangkali ada yang berminat fic ini dilanjut? Atau mungkin mau req pair? Monggo review. Tenang, gratis kok xD<p> 


	2. GiriPan

**Cats**

Hetalia and all the characters © Hidekaz Himaruya

This fic © Ultimate Fujoshi

* * *

><p>Matahari bersinar, sementara burung-burung bernyanyi. Di sore hari yang indah itu, terlihat 2 sosok sedang berjalan beriringan. Menikmati indahnya senja.<p>

Mereka adalah Kiku dan Heracles, dua personifikasi dari negara Jepang dan Yunani. Dua negara yang terkenal akan sejarah dan budayanya.

Kiku sesekali melirik lelaki disampingnya, sekedar memperhatikan apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Heracles sendiri terlihat bingung, seolah tidak tahu apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya dalam waktu yang cukup lama, hingga Heracles tampak tertarik akan sesuatu.

Kucing.

Heracles berjalan menghampiri kucing berbulu coklat tersebut, lalu berjongkok dan mengelus-elus pelan kepala kucing tersebut. Kiku tahu benar Heracles menyukai kucing, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Memperhatikan tiap gerak yang Heracles buat.

"Anoo, Heracles-san..." Pada akhirnya Kiku memutuskan untuk memulai sebuah percakapan. "Kenapa anda sangat menyukai kucing?" tanyanya.

Heracles menoleh dan menatap Kiku. Keduanya beradu pandang sebelum Heracles tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku... suka kucing..." jawaban Heracles membuat Kiku mengernyit heran. "...karena aku menyukaimu. Setiap aku melihat mereka, entah kenapa aku teringat Kiku-chan" lanjutnya dengan suara pelan.

Kiku benar-benar tak menyangka jawaban Heracles akan seperti itu, jawaban yang membuat pipinya bersemu merah. Personifikasi Jepang itu dapat merasakan jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang dan darahnya bergejolak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang berputar di perutnya.

"E-Eh? A-Arigato Gozaimasu" Kiku berucap sambil membungkukkan badan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia berucap seperti itu. Aduh, apa Heracles akan menganggapnya konyol?

Namun diluar dugaan Kiku, Heracles tertawa kecil sebelum mengusap rambutnya pelan. Membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya membuncah, memberontak keluar. Kiku benar-benar sudah tidak dapat menahan sesuatu yang ia rasakan sehingga ia memutuskan untuk lari dari sana.

"H-Hey!"

Heracles yang kaget berteriak sebelum bangkit dan berlari mengejar Kiku. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Kiku tiba-tiba berlari. Apakah ia melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Heracles jadi takut kalau Kiku marah padanya karena sikapnya barusan.

Kiku masih berusaha berlari, sementara Heracles mengejar dengan cepat dibelakangnya. Heracles berlari dengan cepat hingga ia berhasil berada dibelakang Kiku. Namun-

**Sret**

**Brukh**

Tanpa sengaja ia terpeleset, menyebabkannya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh menimpa Kiku didepannya.

Keduanya mengeluh kesakitan, terutama Kiku yang ditimpa oleh Heracles. Tubuh pemuda itu membuat Kiku tak bisa bernafas dengan leluasa.

"U-uh.. Heracles-san... "

Keluhan Kiku tadi membuat Heracles tersadar dan bangkit dari posisinya.

"_Lypámai_, Kiku" ucap Heracles sambil menolong Kiku dan mendudukkannya, membuat keduanya saling berhadapan. Heracles menatap kedua bola mata Kiku dalam-dalam, seolah mengagumi keindahannya. Tanpa sadar, ia bergerak mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah si pemuda jepang, menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

Dan sore itu, di tengah bunga-bunga sakura yang berguguran, kedua sosok itu tengah menyatukan bibir mereka, meresapi kehangatan masing-masing.

* * *

><p><em>Lypámai<em>: Maaf

Ciao minna! Kali ini pairnya GiriPan! :3 sesuai request BlackAzure29, maaf ya kalau jelek ^

**Review's Reply (RR)**:

**BlackAzure29**: Salam kenal juga, Azure-san :D Panggilnya FuMate aja ya, biar lebih akrab :3 Yap, ini GiriPan-nya, gomen ne kalau jelek m(_-_)m review lagi ya minna!

**Brownchoco**: Gapapa kok gak log in, gak ditelen sama FuMate x3 Yosh, ini sudah dilanjut. Gratis dong, selama masih ada review xD Ekekekeke, ditunggu reviewnya #ngarep

Yosh, barangkali ada yang mau request? Kritik? Saran? silahkan pencet tombol ajaib nan awesome dibawah :3


End file.
